


Isa 1 - Daddy 0

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [68]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Poor Seba, Sassy smart Isa, loving family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: This is part of my LLL universe - it takes place May 2020. Their kids Isabella, Alexander and Cecilia are 6 and 2 (3 in a few months) and 2 weeks old.It can also be read as a one shot just as always. It is inspired by this video: https://bkwrm523.tumblr.com/post/618374538006347776/temporalkingdom-who-is-your-dad-now - but please read the fic before you watch to not get any spoilers.
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader
Series: Lifelong Love Letter [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1054796
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Isa 1 - Daddy 0

Sebastian sat by the kitchen table. His brown hair was sticking out everywhere just like it almost always was these days, and his beard was getting a little to the longer side. You had to admit you found it kinda cute, even when Isabella, your oldest daughter, teased him and said he looked like a woodland troll. It was all done in love and she just wanted her dad to chase her around the living room anyway, since it always ended in a cuddling session after he caught her and tickled her until she yielded. Isabella was and always had been a daddy’s girl and you loved seeing them together. Even in playful competition like right now. 

“Are we live?” Sebastian asked, causing you to nod and fight a smile when he frowned, staring straight into the camera. Sebastian was great at a lot of things, social media and technology wasn’t one of them. 

“You sure honey? Cause…” he started, making you giggle behind the camera and shake your head at him. 

“Seba. Sweetheart. Love of my life. It’s not instagram that’s anything wrong with. I know how to livestream. It always fails for you because you are luddite,” you teased and winked, making Sebastian glare at you and fight a smile. 

“You’re lucky, your cute ass is all the way over there,” he fake grumbled at you, as Alex tugged his sleeve to make him move his arm, allowing the little boy to crawl into his father’s lap. He had been watching his little sister asleep in the portable crib by the table, but lost interest in favor of his father and older sister’s shenanigans. 

“Daddy come ooooon,” Isa whined. “How do I win the 10 dollars?” 

You smiled as you watched your oldest daughter pout at her father, fully recognizing the technique from yourself and knowing no matter which one of his girls it came from it worked wonders on him. 

“Okay. Right,” Sebastian’s attention turned to the table and the little girl in front of him. He pressed a quick kiss to the side of his son’s head as he reached past him. 

“You have to keep really still okay, maimuţă?” Sebastian told the little boy, who was sucking on his thumb looking at his sister. He sent her a big smile before looking up at his father with the same beaming smile. 

“Kay Daddy.”

Sebastian smiled back at him, ruffling his hair. “Good boy.”

“Okay Isa,” Sebastian grinned as his eyes met his daughters. “I’m gonna put the 10 dollers here.” Sebastian placed the bill on the table, before grabbing an empty soda bottle off the side of the table placing it on the middle of it. 

“Are you listening?” Sebastian teased Isabella, causing the little girl to playfully roll her eyes at him and send her dad a huge grin. 

“Yes Daddy. You don’t have to be so slow.”

“Cheeky,” Sebastian pulled a face at her, making Isabella laugh before leaning on the table, resting her elbows against it and her head on her hands as she looked from the bottle to her dad. 

“Now what?”

“If you can get the bill without touching or knocking over the bottle you’ll get money. If you can’t I’ll keep it,” Sebastian challenged her with a smile. 

Isabella instantly stood up straight, crossing her arms across her chest, looking like a very small, very stubborn teenage girl and you felt a pinch of dread for days ahead as you stayed quiet behind your camera phone. 

“I don’t wanna do that. You’re cheating,” she sulked and Sebastian’s eyes opened wide. You knew he never would try and cheat any of his kids, and he hated that she even suggested that he would. 

“What? No. I wouldn’t do that,” Sebastian insisted, but Isabella just continued to pout. Sebastian stared back at her, surprise and hurt evident on his face. He had not expected this reaction in the slightest. “How would I even be cheating?”

“You glued the bottle to the bill,” Isabella insisted, as she uncrossed her arms shifting slightly towards the table, making you smile behind the phone as you started to catch on. Sebastian however was still completely in the dark, not seeing through her little game, as he still hadn’t gotten over his hurt feelings, that his little girl would accuse him of trying to cheat her. 

“No I didn’t. See,” Sebastian played right into Isabella’s sqeams and lifted the bottle from the bill. The little girl moved quickly, snatching the bill from the table, before playfully sticking her tongue out at her dad and fleeing the room as fast as she could. Alex jumped off his father’s lap, cheering and chasing his older sister, leaving a very confused looking Sebastian sitting alone in front of the camera, looking at the empty table. 

You could no longer hold back your laughter as you turned around the phone to look into the camera with a grin before ending the live stream. 

“Isa 1 - Daddy 0,” you announced, laughing as Sebastian groaned in the background. 


End file.
